


Felix är inte bög..... unless?

by directionone, lesbianvilde



Category: Melodifestivalen RPF
Genre: 7kt, Dannys himla cancersvamp, Det finns typ inte en enda kvinna i hela ficen inser jag nu, HBTQ, Hår-kink, M/M, Morosexuality, Om du vill ha seriös fic är detta not the one for you, Samir och Viktor som helt sjuka föräldrafigurer, Skam Season 3
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directionone/pseuds/directionone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianvilde/pseuds/lesbianvilde
Summary: Innan han träffade Benjamin var Felix liv ganska klart. Han visste att hans vän Oscar älskade tanter och att hans andra vän Omar var kär i Polly från trillingtrion Dolly Style, själv lyssnade han på Same Love med Macklemore och tänkte på hur heterosexuell han var.Men efter Benjamin, då var hans liv helt förändrat. Det fanns ingen annan hårig idiot som han älskade lika mycket....





	Felix är inte bög..... unless?

**Author's Note:**

> En löst baserat skam-au där Felix är Isak och Benjamin är Even, alla andra är någon sorts blanding.

Felix drack den rumstempererade vodkan han hade hällt upp i en pet-flaska innan han for hemifrån. Det var också innan Omar lämnade honom ensam för att sova hos någon fucking tjej med lila hår, det sved mer än han ville erkänna. Omar hade också haft med sig redbull som han skulle blanda ut vodkan med men när man var lika ensam som Felix fick man istället dricka den outblandad själv. Han gick ned för gatan och försökte övertyga sig själv om att det var utan mål men Felix visste att han egentligen var på väg mot gaybaren som fanns i närheten. 

Madonna spelades på hög volym när han kom in och han gick sakta fram till väggen inne i baren. Detta hade känts som en jättebra idé när han ensam satt på en parkbänk men nu kändes det bara jobbigt. Han drog handen genom håret och försökte hitta ett ställe att vila blicken men det enda han fångade var blicken av en kille som såg ut att vara minst 10 år äldre än honom. Felix var inte alls intresserad av killar, det var bara en slump att han hade hamnat här, på den mest kända gaybaren i Stockholm. Han var ganska full redan innan han beställde en riktigt maskulin dricka, dvs öl, inne på baren. Efter att han hade slukat ölen fyllde han på med några vodkashots.

Världen snurrade hänsynslöst och det gjorde verkligen inte hans illamående bättre. Luft, han behövde luft, att kunna andas. Han sökte sig till uteplatsen, musiken hade nu bytts till någon generisk pop-låt. Han satte sig på en stol och tittade på två killar som hånglade mot någon vägg innan han snabbt var tvungen att bryta bort blicken. Men sen var han tvungen att titta tillbaka igen, inte för att han tyckte det var sexigt eller nåt, han var ju inte bög, men för att det såg ut att vara självaste Oscar Zia som hånglade med… Var det Måns Zelmerlöw? Herregud! Felix stirrade chockat på paret, som nu hånglade riktigt vilt. Synd att han inte kunde berätta detta för någon utan att också erkänna att han hade varit på gayklubb. En kille satte sig på stolen bredvid honom men Felix märkte inget, för hans blick var fäst på Oscar och Måns, som nu hade börjat knäppa upp varandras byxor.

“Jag heter Viktor” sa killen i stolen bredvid. “Måns håller alltid på så där, någon ny ung mellokille varje helg. Man vänjer sig” sa Viktor och fortsatte med “Du ser ut att behöva lite vatten”. Felix hann knappt blinka innan han höll i ett glas. Det var skönt att hålla något i handen och han drack upp det snabbt, vodkans effekt slog till med full kraft och hela Felix fylldes av obehag. Hela kvällen hade han planerat utifrån att han skulle va med Omar, sova hos Omar, prata med Omar. Nu visste han inte ens var han skulle sova ikväll, det fanns inte en chans att han tänkte åka tillbaka “hem” till pappa och mamma var värre än vanligt, varje gång han kom in genom dörren skrek hon att Felix var djävulen i mänsklig form. Att han behövde renas från sina synder. Det var för jobbigt att tänka på, speciellt när han var lika full som han var, att inte ha en enda person i livet som han kunde lita på, inte ens Omar. Så patetisk kunde ingen annan vara det var verkligen så typiskt Felix, bara tanken på att inte ha någonstans att sova ikväll var nog för att han skulle börja gråta. 

Viktor granskade honom försiktigt, innan han tog Felixs hand och drog med honom till en lite lugnare plats. Handlingen gick för snabbt för Felixs smak och han fick böja sig ned över räcket på uteplatsen och spy ner i gräset. Efter det kändes det så himla jobbigt att hålla sig själv upprätt så han lutade sig mot Viktor, skulle han bli mördad var det väl inte mer än rätt att det skulle vara av killen han träffade på en gayklubb. Samtidigt som Viktor hjälpte Felix att sätta den ena foten framför den andra så började han prata men Felix var för full för att förstå.

Plötsligt var det morgon. Felix vaknade i en främmande säng av att han hörde två mansröster som sjöng ute i köket. Han kravlade sig upp och stapplade ut till dem.   
“Vi ska bada nakna på Sergels torg, och leva livet utan sorg” sjöng de två killarna, och dansade tätt intill varandra i bara underkläder, medans de stekte något som såg ut som en omelett.   
“Oj, hej Felix!” sa den ena killen, som han kände igen som Viktor från igår. Den andra killen sträckte fram sin hand mot Felix.   
“Samir, Viktors pojkvän”, sa han och skakade Felixs hand. “Ursäkta att vi inte har några kläder på oss” lade han till, men verkade inte skämmas över sin brunbrända kropp med sexpack. Felix försökte att inte titta ner på Samirs kalsonger, som buktade ut ganska (väldigt) mycket…  
“Du var så full igår så jag hjälpte dig hem”, sa Viktor. “Eftersom vi ändå har ett extra rum, man vill ju hjälpa en kille i nöd liksom, haha”  
“Öh, tack så mycket” fick Felix fram. Sen blev han bjuden på en riktigt smaskig omelett (men inte lika smaskig som killarnas vältränade kroppar) (men han var som sagt inte bög) som han slukade innan han var tvungen att åka till skolan.

Väl i skolan diskuterade Omar och Oscar varandras haff. Oscar hade tydligen fått en riktig “milf” på kroken. “I love it, I love it, I love it love it love it” sa han nöjt. Omar bröt av med att fråga vad Oscars föräldrar skulle tycka om att Oscar blev ihop med någon som var lika gammal som dem, men Oscar bara fortsatte nynna “I don’t care it’s exciting!”. Felix lyssnade halvt, men kunde inte sluta kasta blickar mot killen på andra sidan cafeterian. Han hade brunt rufsigt hår och en grå hoodie. Ärmarna på hoodien var lite uppdragna, och man kunde skymta hans muskulösa, och otroligt håriga armar. Han var överlag en ganska vanlig kille, såg ut att vara lite dum i huvudet men det var något med honom som väckte något till liv i Felix. Stämningen kändes lika elektrisk som uppbyggnaden i en Robynlåt ända tills Oscar knäppte med fingrarna framför Felixs ansikte. “Halli hallå…. lyssnar du ens på vad vi säger om min tanttjej Felix?” sa han med en mjukt anklagade ton.   
“Öh näe inte riktigt, men om det bara handlar om att Oscar fick ligga med en tant kanske det är lika bra” sa Felix och hoppades innerligt att det lät skämtsamt och inte avundsjukt. Han var absolut inte avundsjuk på Oscar, själv tyckte han att tanter var lite äckliga. Men bara för att de var gamla. Inte för att de var kvinnor. Felix var ju sjukt heterosexuell! Tanken avbröts av Omar som sa “Men du Felix, vad gjorde du efter jag drog till Polly i fredags?” Att berätta sanningen var inte ett alternativ så han mumlade bara något om att han hade åkt hem och lagt sig vilket ledde till hörbar besvikelse från killarna. 

Det fanns ett stort fint piano i musiksalen på skolan som Felix tyckte extra mycket om, även om han hade fått stanna hos Viktor och Samir så kändes det ibland fortfarande lika jobbigt att gå hem när dagen var slut. Då var att spela piano det enda som hjälpte men när han kom in i musiksalen var det redan en kille där. Killen som hade fångat Felixs blick i kaffan, han verkade djupt insjunken i pianot och han sjöng mjukt på en låt som Felix inte kände igen, den gick typ såhär: “Is it me that you see when you touch yourself?”. Ja det är det ju faktiskt, tänkte Felix. Fast trots detta var han fortfarande inte bög, försökte han intala sig själv. Ändå kände han att tyget i byxorna blev tightare. Nu fortsatte killen sjunga en annan låt, den var inte lika bra.   
“Hej Sofia! Hej här kommer jag!” sjöng han och Felix kände en avundsjuka växa. Varför sjöng killen om någon jävla Sofia när Felix fanns? Felix gick lite besviket därifrån och undrade vem Sofia var.

Att bo hos Viktor och Samir hade sina egna struggles, till exempel kunde Samir inte laga en enda maträtt utom proteinshakes. Men Felix var ju inte mycket bättre själv, det mest avancerade han brukade laga var te med varmvatten direkt ur kranen. Ibland var det ett rent under att ingen av dem hade dött av näringsbrist än. Det var tur att Samir och Viktor var så duktiga på att sjunga att de kunde köpa färdig mat. Dessa sångröster gjorde sig dock också kända i en och annan sovrumsaktivitet Felix inte visste hur han skulle ställa sig till. Om han var bög kanske det rentav var lite sexigt... Eller, han skämtade bara…. unless? 

Klockan var halv tre men Felix kunde inte sova. Han hade äntligen hittat den snygga killens instagram genom att kolla igenom klasslistan för varje kurs han kunde tänka sig att en som gick i trean skulle ha. Sedan hade han spenderat timme efter timme med att leta upp varje kille han inte kände igen på instagram. Benjamin hette han, hans instagram var fylld med bilder på honom och olika tjejer, och på olika pastarätter som han verkade laga själv. På en bild satt han med en tallrik pasta framför sig och tittade med en riktig hundvalpsblick in i kameran. En stark känsla av att Felix ville sitta mittemot Benjamin vid bordet slog honom. I sin fantasi såg han framför sig hur han och Benjamin åt en spaghetti från varsitt håll, Lady och Lufsen-style. Innan de möttes i en kyss skakade Felix sig av fantasin. Visst var det något speciellt med Benjamin, men inte var Felix bög inte! ….unless? Han skrev in "am I gay test" i Google och tryckte på sök. 

Testet sa att han var 95% bög så Felix stängde av mobilen och tänkte bara, japp dags att komma ut då. 

Nästa dag i skolan. Killarna i gänget, FO&O brukade de kalla sig lite skämtsamt, var alla samlade.  
Felix tog ett djupt andetag. Nu var det dags. “Så, jag är intresserad av han killen i trean med de håriga armarna ni vet” erkände Felix.  
“Aa fan jag vet exakt vem du menar, han ser ju ut som en utter”, sa Omar. Jävligt bra observation, tänkte Felix. Han kanske inte bara var bög, utan dessutom furry?  
“Är du homo?” frågade Oscar.  
“Jag är inte bög! Eller kanske jag är 95% bög då…” svarade Felix.  
“Du kanske är bi, eller pan”, sa Omar.  
“Vad fan är pan? Jag är också HBTQ! är det inte det T-et står för..... tantälskare?”  
Omar tittade väldigt förvirrat på Oscar för att sedan säga, “Juste fan det gör det ju! Och Q står för Qonstig kille som hoppade av, ja ni vet som Ogge som brukade va vän med oss förut. Han är också HBTQ, eller bara Q då!”

När de var på väg ut från klassrummet ropade den konstiga elevassistenten Danny som brukade prata om cancersvampen efter dem.  
“Grabbar jag hörde att ni pratade om HBTQ och jag vill bara att ni ska veta att jag är bisexuell! Min flickvän Molly har precis gjort slut med mig så nu har jag fått tillbaka på min crush på Eric, ni vet han som kallar sig för manboy! Vi kysstes några gånger för ett par år sen. Tror ni han fortfarande är intresserad av mig? Han blev ihop med Robin Stjernberg sen ni vet. Men visst är Eric jävligt snygg? Han är halvpalestinier, så jävla woke! En gång tweetade han “#freepalestine och jag höll på att få en orgasm i byxorna. Han tog upp en bild i mobilen som visade en kille som var helt nerdränkt av vatten, men han stod på en scen.   
“Öh, lycka till Danny” sa killarna utan vidare entusiasm, och skyndade vidare till nästa lektion.

Efter skoldagens slut letade Felix överallt efter Benjamin men han kunde inte hitta honom någonstans. Omar sa att han kanske borde tänka som en utter. Benjamin såg ju ändå ut som en utter. Han hittade till slut Benjamin utan att tänka som en utter, men Omar var fan jävligt smart ändå. Så fort han såg honom gick han fram till honom och sa “Jag hörde när du sjöng i musiksalen här om veckan, hade du gjort låten själv?”  
“Aha den om att runka? Ja jo den har jag gjort helt själv! Den heter ‘Do you think about me’ Tyckte du om den?” frågade Benjamin.  
“Ja, den va asnice! Jag gillar också att runka!” spottade Felix nervöst ur sig, i ett desperat försök att hålla konversationen igång. Som tur var log Benjamin stort när han sa det, han var ännu vackrare när han log tyckte Felix. Hans leende var nästan lika vackert som hans håriga utterarmar.  
“Skulle du vilja… runka tillsammans någon gång?”  
“Asså”, började Benjamin, “jag är ju inte bög!” Felix tittade bort besviket.  
“Jag är bara bi :( Får jag ändå runka med dig….. ?” Usch, är han som Danny, tänkte Felix, men sen kom han på att han faktiskt var mer woke än att han skulle dra alla bisexuella över en kam. Benjamin hade ju i alla fall inte börjat yra om cancersvampen än så han var nog bättre än Danny på alla sätt och vis. Sen kom han på att Viktor också var bi ju, kanske var det bara Danny som var Danny som var dålig inte Danny som bisexuell. Medan Felix hade denna långa utläggning om bisexualietet i sitt huvud så började Benjamin bli nervös innan Felix insåg att han borde svara.  
“Ja men SJÄLVKLART! Inte är jag bifob bara för att jag är 95% bög själv”  
“Nice! Ska vi gå hem till mig? Jag kan laga lite pasta först” sa Benjamin lättad.

“Feliz navidad” sa Benjamin och ställde fram pastakastrullen på bordet, för han trodde nämligen att det betydde smaklig måltid, dum som han var. Tur att Felix var 5% morosexual utöver sina 95% bög (attraherad av folk som är dumma i huvudet).

Efter middagen var det dags att runka (tillsammans). Det va såå nice, även om Felix råkade ropa Omars namn en gång (han insåg då att han hade haft en crush på Omar jättelänge), men Benjamin brydde sig inte, eller så fattade han inte att Omar var ett namn, det lät ju lite som ”ooh, mer”. Efter deras runkade så pratade de lite om sig själva, sånt som kommer i andra hand i ett förhållande. Typ såhär om de hade samma intressen, det hade dem, båda var nämligen intresserade av musik och rädda för Danny (men de var inte bifober). Felix sjöng sen en snutt av en låt han hade skrivit, den hette “Every single day” och handlade om att Felix tänkte på Benjamin varje dag.

Efter denna dejt fanns det inte mycket kvar att göra utom att bli tillsammans, de blev direkt tillsammans och sedan var Felix tvungen att gå hem och se om Samir hade ätit något mer än proteinshakes på hela veckan. Det hade han inte, om man inte räknade Viktors kuk. Vilken tur att de hade varandra ändå! Sedan berättade han exalterat om Benjamin och Samir klappade honom så hårt på ryggen när han sa grattis att han undrade vad mer de där starka armarna skulle kunna göra. Han kanske skulle fråga Viktor någon gång om han skulle vara villig att dela med sig av sin pojkvän… Benjamin skulle säkert inte ha något emot det i alla fall...

**Author's Note:**

> Detta började som en seriös idé jag LOVAR. Sen började jag prata med Ellen om den och då spårade det! Hoppas ni njöt av detta litterära mästerverk för det har jag gjort. Typ allt skrevs under en natt.


End file.
